Various devices have been contemplated for releasing parachute from a kite but in general they required a relatively complex arrangement of parts.
In Canadian Pat. No. 179,666 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,746, the inventors use a throw-off device which slides on the card of a kite to release the parachute.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,634 discloses a rod secured along the spar of a kit for holding a resilient arm with a ring. The cord of the kite must be jerked to release the parachute.